falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Trigger the Gala Event
}} Trigger the Gala Event is a quest in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough * Father Elijah will tell you the only way to gain access to the casino is to 'Trigger the Gala Event'. This requires you to escort your three companions to three specific spots located around Sierra Madre during their respective quests: Fires in the Sky, Strike Up the Band, and Mixed Signals. * The quest will then start and will mark the Bell Tower where you must enter Salida del Sol and make your way through numerous ghost people to get to the courtyard, from there you must follow a narrow route to the top of the tower. * There will be a console by a window facing the casino, once activated, it will reward you with an achievement: Having a Ball, 100xp, and the casino will come to life with fireworks, music, and lights. But it also gets the attention of the ghost people, which flood into the area below. ** Note that you can shoot the ghost people with an automatic rifle or holorifle, or chuck gas bombs from the windows of the tower, which should make things much easier on the way back. They will throw spears up at you, with remarkably good aim. ** In the bell tower you can find the vending machine password for super stimpak and for the holorifle focus optics mod. * You must fight (or run) back the way you came, to the central fountain in the Villa, before entering the Casino by the gate just behind it. You can simply run past the ghost people if your health is low or you are low on ammunition. They will not follow into the next section. * Finding your way out of Salida del Sol North after you trigger the Gala Event is made easier by the graffiti that this area's designers put onto the walls: numerous tags saying things like "Run, run, run!" are spread along the route out of this area. So, in general, if you see one of these tags in front of you, then you know that you are facing basically the right direction, and so should continue along that route. Specifically, when you see the 'Nowhere to run' graffiti, you can enter that opening and go up the stairs to find a door leading back to Salida del Sol south. * It's easy to get turned around and disoriented trying to find your way out, between the beeping collar, the Cloud, Ghost people, and your dwindling ammo and stimpaks. Keep your head (literally) about you. * Before you leave this section of Salida del Sol, there is a room with a Dean's secret stash, several desks (with ammo and chips inside each) stacked on edge, and the Sierra Madre snow globe (in the corner, on top of a crate). You can find this room by running along the outside awnings (one level above street level), and going through a hole in the wall. It's near the gate that requires a key to exit the area. * Be careful of speakers! Upon activating the Gala event, some speakers will activate (especially the red speaker, which is indestructible) and it's difficult to exit Salida del Sol North the same way you came in. You can alternatively exit through the gate in the southwestern corner, just north of the entrance into Salida del Sol. You'll have to drop down from the rooftops into a courtyard filled with the Cloud, so before you do, locate the skeleton remains under an overhang close to the gate. That corner is safe from the Cloud and the key to the gate is on the ground by the skeleton. Grab the key, go through the gate, exit into the Villa. Quest stages Bugs * If you visit the bell tower before you have completed the three quests leading up to this one, when you leave you will automatically trigger it. This trigger is not complete, however, as no enemies are added, no fireworks displayed and the door to the casino may stay locked, or it may be open with all your companions (including ones whose quests you haven't done) already in the casino. * During the quest "Trigger the Gala Event", when you approach the control panel in the bell tower to activate the Gala Event, a scripting error may occur, which causes nothing to happen when activating the control panel which leaves the player unable to finish the quest leaving them stranded at the Sierra Madre. ** This can be fixed by reloading a save before you enter the last floor of the bell tower. ** This can be worked around by proceeding back to the fountain and typing CompleteAllObjectives xx000fc0 (this will close the quest) and unlock 01001314, which will open the gate and let you go through. * During the end of the quest when the player has to activate the trigger, the game shows nothing to activate it leaving the player stranded. * Sometimes, once activating the panel in the Bell Tower, the fireworks may not appear. * Sometimes after completing the last follower quest (Dog/God,Christine,Dean Domino) the quest will not appear which keeps you from opening the gate to the courtyard. Reload to a save before you completed the last of the 3 follower quests to fix this. Category:Dead Money quests ru:Начало гала-представления uk:Початок гала-вистави es:Activar el acto de la gala